


What remained of the story keeper

by NegroLeo



Category: What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Fic, what happened that night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: Edie had lived for a long time. Seen children born and die. Watched the curse that enslaved her family claim more victims. She has collected the stories of each Finch. Now though it is time for her own story to end.





	What remained of the story keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/gifts).



> Wrote this for ARose. Read her story and couldn't stop thinking about the Grandmothers death. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it.

That night, as she watched them leave Edie knew it was time. She had lived for so long as the keeper of stories. Adding new ones as the curse that plagued their family struck again and again. It seemed no Finch was able to avoid becoming another part of their tragic history. She waited until she could no longer see the headlights of the car before turning and walking back into the house. 

The house her husband had built for them so long ago. 

It seemed like only yesterday she was cradling her daughter as Sven worked. Walking through the halls Edie allowed the memories come forth. Memories she had nearly forgotten in her age. Children running through the halls. Meals shared together. The deafening silence that followed each funeral. Her aged hands wandered over the doors as she recalled the names of all those whose stories she knew. 

Her children. Grandchildren. Great grandchildren.   
She knew them all by heart. Each story, each memory. It had been her burden to carry. Now though it was time for her to pass the burden to another. Edith. Her great granddaughter. Named after her. Edie knew she would be the one to carry on the stories. Edith, who held the same strength she did. Even if the young girl did not know it yet. 

She would miss her Edith. Miss the days they spent together, the afternoons having lunch on the beach. Precious times Edie wished she had more of now. Even if her heart told her she would see her Edith again it still pained her. But it was time. With one last glance at the house, her home, Edie began the her long trek to the beach. 

She knew what would be waiting for her. Just as it had been in the journal she’d written for Edith. The tide was low. 

A fog had settled in the short time it took for Dawn to run, dragging Edith with her. 

Edie could feel the cool air wrap around her as she hesitantly stumbled over rocks and pebbles. Unlike before there was no stench that rose. Instead the fog seemed to wrap around her like an old friend. She could not run from the inevitable, and so here she was ready to embrace it. 

As she walked shapes began to form in the fog. Shapes of those long forgotten by many. Except for her. 

“So you have come at last my love,” A deep husky voice she knew all too well said. 

Sven walked out of the fog. In his eyes shone the same love and affection she had seen even on the day he’d died. It had hurt when her Sven had passed, and yet here he was to greet her. Taking one of her hands in his Sven laid a gentle kiss on the skin. 

“I have missed you much my love,” Sven said leaning to kiss her cheek. 

“As have I, but someone needed to remain,” Edie said reaching up to shakily lay a hand on his cheek. 

“I know, but it is good to have you here now,” His hand moved to cover hers.

He was still her Sven. Only he could look at her now and still see the woman he had loved and left behind all those years ago. They stayed like that for awhile longer, communicated what they couldn’t before. With a chuckle Sven laid her hand in his arm and began leading her further into the fog. 

“MOMMA!” A loud giggling blur burst from the fog towards them.

Molly looked the same as she had the day Edie had sent her to her room without supper. Dressed in her favorite pink dress and cat ears she launched herself at her parents. Despite her age she was able to catch the laughing child easily. 

“My Molly, look at you. As beautiful as ever,” Edie said as Molly beamed up at her.

“I’ve missed you Momma, you were gone for so long!” Molly huffed puffing out her cheeks. 

“Now now no need to be mean Molly-Polly, you’re mother is here now,” Sven said leaning to scoop of his daughter.  
Molly giggled as he spun around with her. At one point he threw her into the air and she changed into a kitten before landing back in his arms. Edie laughed and scratched Molly under her chin. Her children had always been remarkable. Molly squirmed, changing back into a little girl, as she jumped from her father's arms. 

“Come catch me Daddy!” She called before running back into the fog.

“Go on dear I will see you soon,” Edie said as Sven leaned to kiss her once more.

“Very well my love, until later. Be wary of any dragons you meet they are quite tricky you know,” Sven said the twinkle in his eyes causing a bubble of laughter to well up Edie’s throat. 

“I shall take that to heart my dear,” Edie swore.

Sven let her hand slip from his as he turned and walked back into the fog to chase after their youngest. Edie chuckled as she continued her journey. It wasn’t long before she felt the fog shift around her. Edie stopped and waited as it the wind picked up slightly. A young boy flew through the air drifting in and out of the fog as he looped and twirled. Edie would have recognized him anywhere.

“Calvin,” She called gaining his attention, “Come here my darling.”

Calving floated lower and lower until he was hovering in front of her. Edie smiled and pulled him into her arms, mindful of his helmet. Calvin wore a astronaut suit with his name etched across it. One leg however was torn to expose the cast he still bore. One he had gotten from climbing on the roof. That was another story however. 

“My dear boy, I’ve missed you so,” She said laying a kiss on the top of his helmet. 

“Me too mommy,” He smiled at her before pulling away, “Look at what I can do!”

He spun around in the air again circling her for a moment before coming to stop in front of her. Edie knew that he could have landed, but chose instead to stay in the air. Whether from his cast, or simple because he loved flying she did not know. Nor did she dwell too much on the fact.

“Amazing, just like a real astronaut,” Edie said as Calvin beamed. 

“Yup! I can fly as high as I want now!” Calvin said before soaring into the air, “I have to go now though! Sam and I are playing a game and he can’t catch me!”

“Alright dear by careful,” Edie called.

Calvin gave her a two finger salute before flying into the fog. Edie watched for a moment before stepping forward once more. She knew she had been walking for awhile, but she didn’t know for how long. Not that it mattered now. 

Edie wandered further into the fog. Her steps were slow and deliberate. There was no need to rush now. She had gone for awhile in silence when she heard a small commotion. As she turned a young woman emerged from the fog, a bright smile on her face as she gazed upon the elderly woman. 

“Hi mom,” Barbara called out as she strode over.  
“Hello my star,” Edie replied as arms wrapped around her. 

“It’s been awhile, although who can tell in this place. Although some things drift down here from time to time. Heard you were a bit of a celebrity for a while,” Barbra teased pulling away to wink at her mother. 

“Only because everyone was afraid to stay on the island. And over a little fire too,” Edie huffed as Barbara laughed. 

“Still mom that’s amazing, I guess I get my star potential from you,” Barbara said.

“Well you most certainly didn’t get it from your father,” Edie teased.

Barbra only laughed some more. Both women turned when the commotion started up once more. A young man emerged from the fog pushing himself forward on his crutches. Edie had never disliked Rick, the young man had been star struck the moment he met Barbara. She could see however that the small fame her daughter had held wasn’t the only reason he fell in love with her. That earned him a spot in her book. 

“Barb honey the others are getting a little restless back there. Oh hello, Mrs. Finch. It’s nice to see you again,” Rick said shifting his crutches to shake Edie’s hand. 

“I feel the same Rick,” Edie said reaching up to shake his hand.

“Sorry to cut this short mom but I should get back. Fans can be so pushy sometimes,” Barbara made a face, although the shine in her eyes was as strong as ever.

“I won’t keep you, have fun you two,” Edie called as Barbara helped her boyfriend. 

As they walked the wind shifted Barbara’s hair to reveal the missing ear on her left side. Edie watched as the two were greeted by a group of monsters. They cheered at Barbara’s return begging to hear her scream. Edie would have been concerned if not for the fact that Barbara was laughing and smiling. As she was walking once more a familiar scream pierced the air followed by a loud cheer. That was her star for you. 

Edie continued her walk aware of the fog closing in behind her. She was stepping over a nasty looking rock when she stumbled. Thin, but strong arms caught her before she could fall. Turning her gaze she was met with a face that seemed to match her own. White hair that stuck out in all directions. A resigned look that only one could gain through years of bearing the sorrows of others. 

“Thank you Walter,” Edie said as he helped her to stand.

“It’s nothing mother. I’m glad to see you have finally made it,” Walter said falling into step beside her.

“It has been some time my son. How are you?” Edie asked as they walked.

“Even if I tried I could never lie to you mother,” Walter said Edie shooting him a knowing look, “Sometimes I long for the sun, other times I wish to be back in that bunker. It is not perfect here but even so each day is new. Nothing like the first or the next. I am grateful for that.”

“I’m glad,” Edie said simply.

“Although I could do without my brothers and sister running around,” Walter teased tiredly.

“Oh but you would be so bored without them,” Edie teased right back. 

A sharp whistle shot through the air. Before her eyes a train began passing by. Edie felt as if she could reach out and touch it. Walter gave her a sad smile as it slowed in front of them. A ghostly figure was waiting as it came to a stop. 

“Well this is my train, I will see you soon mother,” Walter said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Very well my engineer, go do what you must.”

Walter smiled once more before walking over and boarding the train. Edie watched as he disappeared from sight, only for the train to start once more. For a long time she watched it pass. Then finally it was gone, carrying her son into the fog once more. She began walking once more as well.

There seemed to be no concept of time here. And yet she could feel the weight of her travels. Some part of her said she was nearing the end. There was still so far to go however. At least she was never alone here. 

“I know you’re there Sam, I saw the camera go off,” She called not slowing her pace.

“You were always so observant mother,” Sam said as he jogged into view. 

She looked him over, picturing the little boy he once was. He was dressed as if he were to go hunting. Camo pants bulging with rolls of film for the camera around his neck. Sam’s hair was trimmed short and help back with his signature glasses. A rifle was slung over one shoulder. He was in every way the opposite of his twin, which was a good thing to Edie.

“How is Dawn? I noticed she wasn’t with you,” Sam asked no doubt picturing his last days with his daughter. 

“She has changed, once she was a bright young woman but now. Now she is scared Sam. Scared of the curse. Scared of herself. But mostly scared for Edith,” Edie said.

“I see, although I can’t fault her for feeling that way. I was the one who planted that fear in her. Losing her own children must have secured it in her mind,” Sam mused.

“Yes well there will come a day she she realizes running from fear will only work for so long,” Edie commented.

“I don’t think that’s exactly right mother. I don’t think she’s running only from her fear. I think she simply wants to give a chance to Edith. A chance none of us ever had.”

“And what is that my son?” Edie asked.

“A chance to choose to end the curse. We Finches had held onto it for so long it simply doomed every generation that came next,” Sam said hanging his head low, “But that’s simply my opinion. I’m sorry if I upset you mother.”

“Never my son, now I think you were playing a game with your brother?” She hinted with a smile.

“A yes, I must get back to tracking my prey. Not so easy when they can fly like he does,” Sam nodded before dashing off, “Goodbye mother.”

“Goodbye my son,” Edie called. 

She had not even taken a step when a string drifted in front of her. Following it she found a kite floating lazily in the air. Turning her gaze in the opposite direction she found a teenager cradling an infant stepping into view. 

“Now you have to watch it carefully, one wrong move and you could get tangled in everything,” The older boy explained his eyes locked on the kite.

The only response was a delighted squeal as the infant played with the frog in his hands. 

“Augh Greg you have to pay attention,” The older boy scolded.

“Gus, Gregory it is good to see you two again. Teaching your brother the ropes are we?” Edie asked walking over to them. 

“I’m trying he just isn’t paying attention, but what can you expect from a baby?” Gus sighed shrugging his shoulders before walking off once more, “I was good to see you Grandma Edie.”

“It was nice to see you too dears,” She called after them.

Gregory lifted his frog in farewell as they drifted back into the fog. Edie turned and there looming a few feet away was her house. Her old home. After all these years she was coming back. In her excitement she dashed forward tripping over another rock. She fell to her knees with a bone aching slam that seemed to knock the wind out of her. 

Age had not been kind. 

She was struggling to her feet when a hand appeared in her vision. Looking up she found it attached to a man with an attractively kind smile.

“Hello Mrs. Edie please allow me,” He said as she laid her hand in his.

“You must be Sanjay, I have heard much about you,” Edie said as he hauled her up.

It was easy to see that this was the man Dawn had loved. His smile never seemed to leave his face even if his mouth was no longer curved. He was dressed simply but somehow he appeared almost regal. A trait that she had seen in Edith. 

“I have heard much about you as well from my sons. Speaking of they should be around here somewhere,” Sanjay said looking around. 

As if on cue another hand settled on the low of her back. Turning she was confronted by a prince. Or should she say King.

“You alright great grandma Edie?” Lewis asked peering at her in concern.

“I will be fine, just lost my strength there for a second,” Edie reassured him. 

“Lewis help your grandmother while I go look for you brother. Hopefully he didn’t go back to that world of his,” Sanjay said shifting most of Edie’s weight to his son.

“Alright, come on Great grandma just a little more and you’ll be there,” Lewis said leading her towards the house one more. 

“Thank you dear, it has been a long night.”

“Where are Mum and Edie Jr.? They’re not with you?” Lewis asked glancing behind her. 

“No, just me I’m afraid. Besides there is no need to rush them, let them live their lives.” Edie said as the got closer.

“Yeah you’re right. Here we are I would take you all the way up but my kingdoms need me,” Lewis said bowing as the reached the gate. 

“Then you best not keep them your highness,” Edie said sinking into a small curtsy.

Lewis smiled before adjusting his head and turning to walk off his cape fluttering as he re-entered the fog. Alone once more Edie turned her attention to the house. It had haunted her dreams. Either good or bad it had always been there. And as she approached the door opened. Standing there, as imposing as the day he’d died, was her father. 

Odin Finch. 

Behind him was her mother, and her brother Johann. The sight of the trio caused her old heart to clench. It had been so long. Almost on autopilot she stepped onto the porch. Her father’s face broke into a smile as he reached out a hand to her. Trembling she reached out her own. As skin met skin her body changed. Gone where the year spent as the keeper. Gone were the nights she laid awake memorializing another fallen Finch. As her father drew her into his embrace once more she was a young woman again. One who had stood on the beach that day so many years ago dreaming of a new home.

“Welcome back my Edith,” Odin said as he led her into the house. 

When the door closed behind her the fog settled once more. Drawing the secrets it held back into the watery depths. 

-

The next day when the people from the seniors home arrived it was too later. Edith “Edie” Finch had already gone.


End file.
